


Hiraeth

by Ausp_ice



Series: So You Made A Deal [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Biting, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Consensual Somnophilia, Fae Nines, Genderfluid Nines, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mirror Sex, Nines might get a, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Selectively Mute Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Shapeshifting, Somnophilia, Tentacle Dick, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vers Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vers Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Ausp_ice
Summary: hiraeth, n. Homesickness or nostalgia, an earnest longing or desire, or a sense of regret.Nines brings Connor to the fae realm.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & North
Series: So You Made A Deal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798897
Comments: 34
Kudos: 59





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! It's been a while, huh. I've gotten Very Busy with college work and I will probably be a lot slower in updates. Now, I have no idea how long this fic is going to be, but I have ideas of where it'll go. It's going to get Kinky but there will also be Plot 
> 
> In any case, I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3186
> 
> I composed a little tune for this chapter, too :'D I linked it in the text, but you can also see it on Soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/ausp-ice/contemplations).

Five days have passed since Connor's… confession. Those days, Nines shall admit, have been very pleasant. 

They have not engaged in intercourse during the interim—both of them seem to be content in mere proximity, and Nines has been feeling slightly more lethargic lately. Not anything concerning, but he has no complaints against their lazy evenings—with the human's hands wrapped around him, or gently pushing through his hair, or running down his back. It is very nice. 

Not to mention that Nines seems to have worked out the momentary possessiveness that had seized him at seeing Connor interact with that Gavin Reed. Connor has not expressed an inkling of interest in the detective in any way divided from friendship and emotional support, after all—Nines can be sure of that, with the metaphysical thread linking their minds and souls together. 

It is still difficult to understand how the human can trust Nines so much, however. Humans tend to be wary of the fae, on guard for deception. Ready to deceive in order to get their way, not that they would survive Nines's wrath if he were to uncover their duplicity.

Connor is… honest, trusting, trustworthy. Truly a gem among humanity, certainly. If only more than a little foolhardy and prone to making decisions that may cause him more harm than he is prepared for. 

Nines draws a clawed finger across the sleeping human's forehead, brushing back that insistent tuft of hair, trailing down the back of the ear, sliding down his neck to gently brush the pad of a finger to the faint scar of Nines's bite. Hardly visible at all without a closer look, but even then… knowing Connor is _his_ suffuses him with a pleased feeling. 

The human shifts in his hold, humming softly before blinking bleary eyes open to see Nines. "Morning, Nines," he mumbles. 

Nines presses his lips to Connor's forehead. "Good morning, Connor," he says after lifting himself away—only for Connor to seal his lips over Nines's, one hand around the back of Nines's neck. It's a quick, closed-mouth kiss, sparing Nines from the human's morning breath—not that he minds terribly, he can cleanse himself easily—and Connor soon pulls back to blink slowly at Nines again. 

"You're bringing me to your place today, right?" he asks, speech muddled by sleepiness. 

"Correct. As soon as you finish your morning affairs, we can go." 

Connor's face pinches, and a brush against the human's mind informs him— _That means getting up._

"Yes, it does." 

"Five minutes?"

"... Very well." 

* * *

As Connor goes through the process of cleansing himself, making breakfast, and calling his father, Nines sits on the couch, eyes closed, motionless. 

He would be loath to say it out loud, but he is certainly eager to return to his forest. Being with Connor is pleasant, very pleasant, and Nines desires to keep that company from now to the future. Of the centuries he's lived, however, most of them have been spent alone in his realm, left only to his own thoughts and amusements, surrounded and saturated by his own magic. He could simply meditate in his fields, still but for the motions of nature, letting time flow by. Days, weeks, even years, on occasion. 

In that place, he could simply _be._

"Nines?" 

He opens his eyes to see Connor standing before him, smiling shyly, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve—a loose gray sweater over black pants and shoes. "I'm ready." 

Nines stands. "Excellent. Remember, we can stay for up to the equivalent of a week there and return before the day is over. If you wish to leave earlier, simply inform me of your desire." He holds out a hand. 

"Okay," Connor says softly before sliding his hand into Nines's. "I'll let you know. But from that one time I saw it, I don't think I'll want to leave so quickly." 

"Very well," Nines pulls the human close, pressing their bodies together, "Then let us depart." 

He reaches for the fabric of reality, finding the familiar gap and unthreading the weave, reaching for the magic of his own realm, weaving time and space together in this singular point of existence. 

The world bends and shifts to his will, and in a timeless instant, they are in his forest. In the gap, he has already returned to his preferred garb of monochromatic robes and silvery adornments. 

Immediately, Nines can feel the natural energies sink into him. He breathes deeply, turning his face to the night sky glittering with stars, stretching his wings behind his back. They are surrounded by tall, dark trees; the ground beneath their feet is carpeted in blue-hued grass speckled with bioluminescent particles—a natural simulacrum of the starry sky. Glowing ferns and fungi sprout from the bases of the trees, casting the forest in a muted blue ambience. 

Connor pulls his face from Nines's chest, pausing as he takes in Nines's different garments. "You changed."

"I did, yes." If he's going to be in his own realm, he's going to look the way he wants. 

The human places his hand on Nines's chest, fingering the metal piece in the center before tracing the connected chain to his shoulder. "You look beautiful like this. I wish you could wear it more often…" 

Nines feels his mouth tick up in a smile. "Perhaps I shall. And perhaps…" He runs a hand through the hair above the back of Connor's neck. "I could make something pretty for you. I think you would look wonderful in shining gold." 

A faint pink dusts the human's cheeks as he looks up at Nines. He nods. 

Excellent. It has been a while since he designed something new. Perhaps sometime while they are here.

Connor steps back, then, looking around. "I didn't get a chance to look around much last time," he murmurs. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here." He glances back at Nines. "Did you miss being here?"

Nines huffs lightly through his nose. "Yes, I suppose I did." He gestures to his surroundings. "Greater Fae, in this realm, often carve out a domain for themselves. Rather, if we stay in a single location long enough, the magic in the area begins to take on the signature of that fae. The longer we spend in our domain, the more we become attuned to each other, and the more it grows—unless we consciously restrict it. In a sense, it grows to become an extension of ourselves."

"That's…" Connor blinks at the surrounding forest. "Really cool, honestly. What happens if you leave for too long? What about if other fae or other creatures enter?"

Nines chuckles. So very curious. He puts a hand on the small of Connor's back, "Let us start walking, first. I can tell you on the way."

"Oh, right." Connor falls into step next to Nines once he starts walking. 

"To answer your question; a domain is fairly sustainable, but it _will_ gradually shrink without the presence of the attuned fae. That said, I could leave this place for centuries and return to find it only slightly reduced." Nines steps over a root, taking Connor's hand to ensure he doesn't trip over it. "In terms of malevolent intruders, I have a significant advantage over any who enter. But plenty of us welcome lesser fae into their domains, so long as they do not cause any trouble. The lesser fae benefit from the concentrated energies, and the domain benefits from the presence of additional fae. Furthermore, flora of all sorts are almost a necessity for a fae's domain to be referred to as such. They tend to grow in a way that reflects our own magic." 

Connor hums in acknowledgement. "What about other Greater Fae?"

Of course. "Many of us tend to be fairly solitary, save for those more involved in court matters, but we may enter another's domain on occasion—whether for a practical or social reason. If more than one of us remains in the same location, the domain will be attuned to all of us." Nines comes to a stop at the bottom of a large, ancient tree. Larger than Connor's entire apartment complex. It extends far past the deep blue foliage of most of the other trees. The base is surrounded by a field of flowers—black, with glowing blue cores, just like Nines's wings. 

"I see—whoa," Connor breathes, as he steps into the clearing. He squints at the expansive trunk, undoubtedly making out the unusual shapes and hollowed regions. "Wait, is this… your house?"

"I suppose," Nines returns. 

"How do you get inside?" 

"Direct transport, sometimes. There is a way one can climb up, as well. Or…" Nines gives the slightest smile. "Flight." He unfurls his wings from where they were folded behind his back. "Might I interest you in a ride?"

Connor's eyes are wide, flicking to Nines's wings and back to his face. "Can you fly with both of us?"

"Of course. Fae use magic to fly, and I have nearly no limit of that here." Nines extends both of his arms—an invitation. 

Connor takes it without hesitation, hooking his arms around the back of Nines's neck and setting his head on Nines's shoulder. Nines wraps his own arms around Connor's back before murmuring in the human's ear, "Don't let go." 

Nines flaps down, and with a swirl of faery dust, they are in the air. Connor squeaks, squeezing tightly, wrapping his legs around Nines's, yet also watching with wide eyes as the ground grows further away. His momentary fear is quickly replaced by wonder, however, and his grip loosens slightly so he can peek around more easily. "You weren't kidding about using magic to fly," he mumbles. "There's no way those slow flaps are keeping us up."

Nines laughs. "I cannot lie, Connor." 

"I know, it's still surprising…" 

Nines brings them up, higher and higher, until they reach a mostly flat area formed by a thick split of the trunk. At the junction of the split is a large cavity, interspersed with bioluminescent growths and various ferns. 

Connor clings to Nines the whole time, silently taking in the scenery. Even once Nines steps onto the wooden floor of the hollowed region of the tree, Connor takes a few seconds to unwind himself from him. 

The human eventually frees himself with a mumbled "thank you," and then steps back to observe the area. 

It's one of Nines's preferred areas of meditation—it is well lit by wide openings in the tree structure, and offers multiple lovely views of his domain. There are a few belongings that Nines has chosen to leave outside of his subdimensional storage: a large crystal, and a few tomes on a shelf formed from the tree itself. A few shiny trinkets, most of them with some kind of magic or blessing—prices for a number of favors. As well as— 

"The ground is so smooth," Connor interrupts his thoughts, rubbing a shoe against the wood. "Did you make the tree grow like this? Do you have a bunch of different rooms?"

"Yes and yes. I did accelerate the growth at some point with the magic woven to create living spaces, but much of it was random. Some rooms I have further adjusted to my desires, but this tree still creates new rooms every now and then—not that I use all of them." 

"That's so cool," Connor says. Nines follows him as the human makes his way to the wall, running his fingers across the smoothed wood, drawing closer to Nines's shelf of trinkets and tomes. "Huh. Do you like hoarding shiny stuff or something?"

Nines blinks. "That may be the case. Though I will add that many of these are more than what they seem." 

"Huh. Maybe you can tell me about them later? Uh—" Connor backpedals, "if you want."

"I would not be opposed to it." 

Connor continues across the room before coming to a stop in front of a particularly shaped piece of wood, grown and separated from the tree. A branch splits at the bottom, both ends sharply curling around themselves to join together in a triangular shape. "What's this?" he asks, stepping around it. "It looks kind of like a harp, but there aren't any strings."

Nines hums, stepping forward to caress the top. "It is," he murmurs. "Though it has been a while since I have played it." He waves a hand over it, and blue lines start glowing from within the swirling grooves of the wood. After another moment, strings of glowing, pale blue coalesce from the ambient magic. "The strings are formed by magic. Always in tune." 

"Why haven't you? Played it, I mean." Connor tilts his head from the other side of the strings. 

Nines sighs softly. "The urge has not struck me in a while. And faery music tends to attract mortals into our realm—it is 'enchanting' in more than just the acoustic appeal. Some more malevolent fae have used it to lure hapless humans into our realm for their own ends, though that is now illegal as per agreement between our courts and mundane society."

"Is that one reason why you stopped?"

"It may be a reason I have not picked it up again. A human being drawn to our realm due to our music is merely troublesome, not illegal. We simply must return them to whence they came. Furthermore, it is rare that a human will slip through to this realm, even if they hear the music."

"Oh." Connor shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Then… could you play now?" 

Nines blinks. He lets his eyes fall to the strings, lifting one black claw to pluck at one of them. The note rings in the quiet of the room. "I could."

"I…" Connor's gaze drops to the side. He fiddles with a sleeve. "I want to hear you play. If you're okay with that?"

Nines presses his hand against the still-vibrating string, muting it. "If you do not mind the possibility of becoming enchanted by it. Humans have lost themselves in faery tunes—an experience, true, and one I can pull you out of. Still, it can alter your state of mind, and I am not sure that you are willing to…"

He trails off at the sight of Connor rolling his eyes. "Nines, I let you mark me and fuck me senseless. I really don't mind if it's _you_ altering my state of mind. I trust you." 

Too much, perhaps. "Very well," is all Nines says. "I advise that you sit down." Connor obeys, lowering himself to a cross-legged position, while Nines positions himself by the harp. "It has been a while," Nines murmurs. "It will likely be unpolished. Not my best."

"That's okay," Connor assures. "I want to hear it, still."

So Nines gives a nod, letting his gaze fall to his harp. He makes a few experimental plucks, feeling the vibrations settle in the air before [stringing together a basic tune](https://soundcloud.com/ausp-ice/contemplations). Even with something so simple, he can feel a change in the air, in the magic so attuned to him. 

A glance at Connor informs him that the human has closed his eyes to listen. Nines then continues, plucking a simple chord progression with his left hand before striking out a melancholy tune with his right. 

He lets the sound and the magic suffuse through his being, lets himself sink into the old, familiar motions. There is a reason almost every fae knows how to play at least one instrument. It brings them closer to the energies around them, weaves their own magic into the natural flow of energy. Nines had missed this, he thinks—feeling the breath of the trees like his own, the gentle wind caressing his branches, the presence of every living thing here. 

His magic is cold. Winter. But there is warmth, here, in the life beside him, a brilliant-yet-fragile flame, willingly drawn into the weave by the music. By now, Connor must feel the connection to his domain. Pulled into a pulse beyond human reckoning. 

Nines steps away from the harp, using his magic to continue playing the strings. He steps over to Connor, who now has his eyes open, gazing dazedly at something intangible. "Dance with me," he hears himself say, as attuned as he is to everything beyond his own body. Connor reaches up as Nines reaches down, and he pulls the human into a buoyant spin, lifted by the magic in the air. Nines laces their hands together, and they dance with featherlight steps, pulling each other in flowing motions, guided by the enchanted sounds. 

The music grows quieter, notes transitioning towards an end. They find themselves pressed together, chest to chest, as they step in slow circles, Nines's wings fluttering lazily behind him. As the final notes ring in the air, Nines finds their lips pressed together in a slow, sensual kiss. They sink to their knees while the hum of sound and magic fades to nothing, breaking their kiss to simply press each other close, Nines's face buried in Connor's shoulder, and Connor's face buried in his. 

Soon, there is only the sound of their breathing. Nines can feel Connor's mind return to human singularity, with a bit of guidance by his own hand. Eventually, Connor manages to gather himself enough to lift himself away from Nines, gazing into his eyes. "That was amazing," he breathes. He sets his head back on Nines's shoulder. "Holy shoots. Never thought I'd dance with the fae…" His voice is muffled.

"I may have gotten carried away. Are you alright?"

"I'm fantastic. Tired, though…"

Nines huffs. "I would expect as much. Come, let's get you to bed so you can rest," he says, and he scoops up the human into his arms.

Connor doesn't seem that surprised by it, only giving a quiet "Mmh." at the motion before asking, "Do you even have a bed…?"

Nines gathers his magic, forming a bed frame out of the tree before materializing a mattress, pillows, and some blankets, modeled after what he's seen in the mundane world. "I do now," he answers, and then sets Connor down and sliding in next to him.

The human pats the mattress. "Did you seriously just make one?"

"Yes. Now sleep." 

Connor turns back to Nines, and then blinks. "Are you gonna sleep in that?"

Nines glances down at himself. Perhaps it is not the best to sleep in all his jewelry and robes. With a wash of pale magic, he replaces his current outfit with the soft black turtleneck and casual pants he typically wears in the human realm. 

"Guess that's better," Connor mumbles, proceeding to wrap all his limbs around Nines. 

Nines chuckles before sliding his arms around Connor's back and pressing a kiss to Connor's forehead. "Get some rest, Connor."

The human only nods, consciousness already starting to slip away. 

Humans really do tend to have a low magic tolerance, don't they? Well, no matter. If all goes well, then one day—one day, that will no longer be an issue. 

After all, Connor is his. And he has no intention of letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art can be found on: [dA](https://sta.sh/0z9hgcwsbs4) | [Tumblr](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com/post/631256562982354944/art-i-made-for-the-first-chapter-of-hiraeth-the) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice/status/1313564641146990592?s=20)


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2378
> 
> sorry in advance for pronoun confusion haha  
> Nines _is_ genderfluid in this verse

Nines stays awake as Connor sleeps, feeling the human's steady heartbeat thud in his chest, so much faster than Nines's own pulse.

He has nearly no limit to his magic here; sleep is entirely unnecessary for him. He uses the opportunity to think about how he'd like to spend their time, to draft garment designs in his mind, to make sure Connor stays warm in the chill of Nines's domain. It is usually nighttime—daylight does not follow the same logic of the mortal realm here. Nines never lets in direct sunlight, either, even in the brief daytime. The light is always diffused by an overcast sky, by a thick fog, by something else. 

Around the time Nines expects Connor to wake, he feels a shift in his forest's magic as the boundary is breached by—ah. Her. He can sense her magic and see, through the forest's eyes, as she flits among the trees.

Nines moves to get up, only for Connor to make a sleepy hum, clinging to him. "Nines?" he mumbles.

"We have a visitor, Connor," Nines says, gently prying Connor's hands off. 

Connor blinks at him blearily. "A visitor?"

"Yes. An… acquaintance." He closes his eyes and shifts himself to match her form, and he—she blinks her eyes open to see Connor watching her with wide, curious eyes. "This is what she looks like. Structurally." She can see Connor take in her altered appearance: the colors of her skin, hair, and eyes are the same as her usual. Her hair, now long, covers her left eye, the end of which is braided neatly. Her antlers and wings are her own; it is more unnecessary effort to change those parts of herself, and the face mimicry is usually sufficient for Nines's purposes.

"I'll see what she wants of me this time," Nines murmurs, changing back to her robes in a wash of magic. She stands, making her way to the center of the room, but before she even calls her magic to twist space to her will, North appears in a flash of kaleidoscopic wavelengths, right at one of the open windows in the room. 

A verdant green amongst muted blue, a fleck of Summer in a realm of Winter. She's dressed in her usual green dress, matching her leaf-like wings, adorned with shining gold jewelry. Her visible red eye shines in contrast to the cool hues of her surroundings.

"Hey, Nines!" she calls excitedly, grinning sharply. "You're  _ finally  _ back, and," she laughs when she sees Nines's face, "wearing my face again! Do you have to do that every time?"

"No," Nines answers easily. "But it amuses me to do so. Besides, you are the one playing with your friends from the mundane realm most of the time."

North bounds over and punches Nines in the arm. "Haha. You asshole. Not wrong, though."

Nines stares at her, unfazed. "That is not part of our natural anatomy, I can hardly—"

"There is  _ no  _ way you've never heard of that, come on! I'm pretty sure I used it on you before." 

Nines smirks. "Perhaps." 

"You  _ ass,"  _ North hisses gleefully. "Anyways," she steps back, folding her arms across her chest. "What's up with you? Last we saw each other, you were asking me about your… fertility." North's face softens slightly—if she wasn't already familiar with the other fae, Nines might have missed it. "And then… Last I felt you here, your domain practically had a 'leave me alone' sign all over it." 

… Yes. That is true. Nines's gaze slides to the right, where Connor is nearly hiding in the blankets, only his eyes and nose poking out of the cloth. He's watching them, wide-eyed, completely quiet. Nines finds this… endearing. 

North follows her gaze, locking eyes with Connor. She blinks. "A human," she murmurs. "You brought a human back home with you. You…" She turns back, putting her hands on Nines's shoulders, face blank. And then she breaks into a nearly predatory grin, full of sharp teeth. "Nines, did you finally  _ get some?" _

Nines resists the urge to fly away. "Get what," she says flatly, only for North to shake her back and forth. She goes with it.

"Get laid! But more importantly," she shakes Nines more vigorously. "Did you get someone  _ special?" _

"Yes," Nines answers easily. 

North looks surprised at her frank answer, but her attention is drawn by a soft squeak from Connor. Nines looks at him again, and notes that he's buried even more deeply in the blankets now—only his eyes are visible. 

The other fae lets go of Nines to approach Connor, and as much as Nines trusts North not to do anything truly malevolent—in a blink, she's at Connor's side, sitting next to him, staring at North with an impassive expression. 

"I'm not going to hurt him, Nines," North rolls her eyes. She kneels at the foot of the bed, and Connor sits up, still cocooned in the blankets, eyes darting to Nines and back to North. 

"Hey," North lifts a hand in greeting. "You can call me North."

Connor pokes a hand out of the blankets and waves back. Is he too nervous to speak? Nines sits a little closer, wrapping an arm around him.  _ Are you alright?  _ she asks mentally. 

_ Just… a second.  _

He breathes deeply, slowly, and Nines can sense the curling anxiety loosen, can sense him relaxing as she thumbs his shoulder. 

North gives Nines a subtle, questioning glance, and Nines raises a finger for her to wait a moment. 

"Um," Connor says, quietly, and North's attention is back on him. "H-hey. I'm Connor."

North beams. "Nice to meet you! Nines really likes you, huh? Do you like her, too?" 

Connor blinks, and Nines can feel the brief surprise at the change in pronouns before his attention focuses on the question. He nods, then, and then traces the shape of Nines's mark on him—left shoulder. 

"Oh my gosh," North grins gleefully, "Did she mark you? Nines, you marked him! That's so cute."

Connor laughs breathily, face turning slightly pink. "I—I'm not sure if cute is the word for it."

North raises an eyebrow. "Did you fuck her or did she fuck you?"

Connor answers this by burying his face in his hands and hiding himself on Nines's shoulder. 

"We've done both," Nines answers, patting the human on his back. "Though it seems he prefers receiving. At the very least, he seems to enjoy me having my way with him."

"Niiiiines," Connor complains, voice muffled. "You're killing me."

"I'm not."

Connor groans. "Do fae have a different culture about sex life? Humans don't talk about this openly, it's—embarrassing."

"It is a more foreign concept to fae, as the act is not a part of our natural life cycle. But we are aware of it. Plenty of us engage in it for some reason or another. I simply do not have much to hide from North."

Connor remains quiet for a moment before sighing and lifting himself from Nines's shoulder. He turns back to North, fidgeting with the edge of the blankets. "Have you known Nines for a long time?" 

"Some might say too long," North replies with a snort. "Back when both of us interacted with court affairs. We both get left to our own devices, now. The life of a solitary fae is pretty nice, honestly."

"The court…" Connor murmurs. "I don't know much about that," he admits. "Other than the fact that there are different courts for each season and all."

"Yep." North sits on the foot of the bed. "The courts are in charge of certain regions, and they find and help out any newborn fae in those regions. We don't have parents as humans do—but it certainly helps us that we're pretty much born fully grown. And that we get a lot of nature's knowledge from the start. The courts teach us other stuff, and it's for socialization, too—but many of us, particularly the Greater Fae, like to go off on our own. As long as we abide by the court laws—which are very reasonable—we're good." 

Connor listens with rapt attention, nodding throughout North's explanation. "That's cool," he says, once she finishes. "The regions—I guess they correspond to the seasons?"

"You got it. Seasons here don't change like they do in the mundane plane. Well… there are places that do, like the Meridian, where the courts meet and do court shenanigans. Those shifts grant those of a certain court more power, but the vast majority of this place has constant seasons."

"Huh."

North grins at Connor, all teeth—the human only blinks—before turning back to Nines. "Man, Nines, I can still hardly believe that  _ you,  _ one of the most antisocial fae I've ever met, went out and fell in love, of all things, with a  _ human,  _ of all things!" She laughs, looking back at Connor. "You know, love is a foreign emotion to us. Romantic love, that is. We have no biological imperative to form pairs or mate or anything. I bet the two of you had a whale of a time navigating that."

"You say the most interesting human idioms, North," Nines comments dryly. "But I suppose you have a point." She turns to Connor, lifting her hands to frame his face. "I am still unsure if this is love. I only know that I enjoy your company, that I wish to see you happy, healthy. I feel pleased, knowing you belong to me. Knowing that you are happy as such." 

Connor's eyes are wide, cheeks dusted with a faint pink, lips parted. He licks his lips, and Nines finds herself leaning in to press her lips to Connor's. The human's eyes flutter shut, and he hooks a hand around the nape of Nines's neck, mouth parting, sighing at the sensations. Nines swallows his breath, pressing her tongue inside to explore his mouth, and the pleased hum that vibrates in Connor's mouth is enough to tempt her to— 

She hears North clear her throat, and Nines reluctantly pulls away, a string of saliva trailing between them before she catches it with her tongue. Connor's pupils are blown, and Nines can feel the arousal in his mind. "As fascinating as this is to watch," North comments, drawing Nines's attention, "I gotta say that it's pretty funky seeing my own face do that." 

Hmm. Nines looks back at Connor, who smiles sheepishly. "Is it weird if I say I'm too used to you wearing my face? This is, uh, different," he mumbles, glancing to North. 

Nines lifts her hand to Connor's cheek, and then lets the thrum of magic run through her, changing her back to that already-familiar form. Their hair shortens, their figure changes to match Connor's, and their facial structure aligns itself to mimic the form before him. He brushes Connor's tuft of hair back, which he now knows he has again, as well before pressing a kiss to Connor's temple. "It is convenient, then, that I prefer this form as well." 

Connor flushes even more deeply, and Nines finds himself amused by it, chuckling softly.

"This really is fascinating to watch." North is watching them with her elbow propped up on her knee, chin in her hand. "Also, does this mean you fucked each other while he was wearing your face? That is  _ so  _ kinky." 

Connor hides his face in his hands again. Notably, he doesn't deny anything. 

Nines pulls the human to his chest, brushing a hand through his hair. Connor immediately starts to relax. "North, is there anything else you wished to discuss?"

The other fae shrugs. "Just wanted to check in and maybe mess with you a little." She sits up, putting her hands in her lap. "You sure about this? Falling in love with a human…"

"He is mine. Forever," Nines says. 

North gives him an assessing look for a moment. And then she shrugs. "If you're sure."

"I am." 

North nods, and then stands. "Then I'll leave you two to it. Nice to see you again, Nines, and nice to meet you, Connor."

Connor twists around to face North. "I-it was nice to meet you too. Overall. Thanks for telling me about stuff."

"No problemo," North returns. "Well, see ya!" And in a flash of distorted light, she's gone. 

Nines doesn't move, continuing to hold Connor, who doesn't seem too inclined to move from his current position, either. He rests his head on Nines's shoulder, chest rising and falling with each slow breath. "She's… not what I'd expect of other fae," Connor eventually says. 

"I would not describe her as what one would expect a fae to be. She is certainly… different."

Connor hums in acknowledgement. "You… like looking like me?" He asks after a minute of silence. 

"Why wouldn't I? You do have a very pleasant appearance." 

The human wiggles slightly, embarrassment slipping into his mind. "Do you think—" he pauses for a moment, swallowing, "—if you ever rediscovered your own face, you'd want to look like that instead?" 

Hmm. 

"... Nines?" 

"I am uncertain," Nines answers. "I believe… I may still prefer this appearance, even so." He squeezes Connor tightly, but loosens his grip when Connor squirms in discomfort. "My apologies. It is irrelevant. I have forgotten." 

Connor lifts a hand to where Nines's arms are wrapped around him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I am not—…" his throat closes, voice stolen from him, and he knows that he cannot deny the truth of his displeasure. "It is nothing you need to be concerned with," he settles on. 

Connor turns around, then, and wraps his arms around Nines, gripping him tightly. For a human. "There's nothing wrong with feeling bad," he says. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Nines closes his eyes, pressing his lips to Connor's hair, squeezing back. "It is alright. Truly. I will be fine." 

"Mmkay," Connor says, muffled. "Though," He turns his head to the side so he can speak properly, "it does make me happy that you still like looking like me." 

Nines chuckles. "As North would say… 'kinky'?" 

The look Connor gives him is a mix of betrayal, disbelief, and amusement. "I—you—you're the shapeshifter, like you're one to talk!" 

He has a point, but Nines only laughs again, pulling Connor into his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some bonus art as a treat! Nines shapeshifted to look like North, and North being cute.   
> 
> 
> Also some trashposting:  
> 
> 
> You can open all of them in a new tab for fullview -v-


	3. Reflection (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spring and a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3343
> 
> it's going to to get very kinky ny'all  
> ... it's pretty soft first but then it gets kinky

It is fortunate that the magic in the fae realm halts the physical needs of humans. The organisms here tend to have more characteristics of plants than animals, and creatures generally absorb natural energy—they don't need to eat, drink, or excrete waste as organisms in the mundane plane do. That is to say, there are no bathrooms.

Still, Connor may like to cleanse himself, so Nines offers to take him to one of the springs in his domain. Connor agrees—though Nines suspects that he accepts more out of curiosity than an actual desire to bathe.

So Nines transports them to one of his larger springs. The water is cool here, but not freezing, as some of the other bodies of water in his domain are. Rocks surround the water and poke out of the surface, offering many places to sit. Various grasses, ferns and other flora blanket the area around them, which then transition to towering trees. An area to the side gives way to a small waterfall, leading to a larger pool below, which then cascades into another lake even further down. The sky is visible here, brilliant stars flickering in the night. It is not dark, however, with the luminescent flora—not to mention the shining crystals amongst the rocks, making the water appear nearly as though it is glowing.

Connor approaches the edge of the water, peering in, while Nines comes up behind him and lays his hands on Connor's shoulders. "May I, Connor?" Nines murmurs, drawing his hands down the human's arms. 

"Yes," Connor agrees easily, and Nines uses his magic to divest him of his garments. A shiver runs through Connor's body, and Nines eases him forward.

Nines notices Connor flinch at the first contact of his toes in the spring—still too cold, perhaps? But the human lowers himself regardless, holding onto Nines's hand for support. He lets go once he's fully in the water to wrap his arms around himself, though he seems to adjust quickly to the temperature, lowering his arms to look around the spring. Nines watches as he walks around the shallow edges, touching the glowing crystals curiously. 

When he gets back to where Nines is standing, though, he puts his arms up on the edge of the rocks. He watches Nines for a moment, shortly asking, softly, "Join me?"

Nines tilts his head. He does not often need to bathe, as his body does not naturally generate the same excretions humans do. And he can clean himself with magic easily. But he supposes he has enjoyed showering with Connor, so perhaps… 

He vanishes his clothes in a wash of magic, and Connor immediately turns pink, eyes darting to the side before going back to Nines's face. How… cute, Nines can't help but think, again. He approaches the edge, and Connor backs up, giving him room to sink into the water. It's a comfortable temperature for him, but considering that his body has a lower temperature than that of a human, it does make sense that it took Connor a moment to get used to it. 

Speaking of Connor—the human is sitting on one of the smooth rocks underwater, watching him with open curiosity, if still a little flustered. "Do you—do you not usually have—anything?" Connor gestures vaguely towards Nines's body. 

Nines blinks, looking down at himself—ah. "I find having genitals troublesome while I am not using them." There is nothing, really, between his legs at the moment. Just smooth, featureless skin. "Shapeshifting comes very naturally to me, so I make them whenever I feel the desire to." 

"I see…" Connor takes in the sight of Nines's body, likely noting the differences between them. Of course, Nines's skin is a blue-gray while his is the warm hue of human flesh. Nines's fingers and toes are tipped with black claws, while Connor's have neatly trimmed nails. Connor has a phallus where Nines does not. Nines has antlers, wings, elongated ears where Connor's are smoothly rounded. The human also has something similar to mammary glands, though they seem to serve no functional purpose. Nines does not have any on his own body. 

"Can I… ?" Connor starts, lifting his hands slightly.

Nines blinks, hooking onto the thread of Connor's thoughts, where he's imagining—running his hands across Nines's skin, exploring the differences, the similarities. "Yes," Nines answers. "Of course."

The human comes near, kneeling so that he's submerged up to his shoulders. Nines is only submerged to his waist, with the height of the rock he's sitting on. Connor starts with putting his hands on Nines's calf, squeezing it gently, watching the form ripple through the surface of the spring. He lifts Nines's leg out of the water, drawing one hand to Nines's foot, dragging his thumb across the sharp nail of Nines's big toe. 

He lowers Nines's leg back into the water, and then draws closer, sliding his touch up Nines's thighs. Nines hums softly—Connor glances up before moving a hand to Nines's inner thigh, and then curiously palming his groin. The sight makes a heat stir in Nines's abdomen, but, "I do not have the genitalia to stimulate at the moment, Connor." It feels no different, physically, from what it felt like when Connor was running his hands across Nines's thighs. Mentally, of course, it is a different matter.

"I see," Connor murmurs. He moves his hands to Nines's stomach, kneading the muscle with his thumbs before sliding his hands to Nines's back. The position brings the human closer—he kneels between Nines's legs, head at the level of his chest. He looks up at the fae's face, and then drags his hands up to where Nines's wings sprout from his back. 

The touch is electric, somehow, making his nerves hum with  _ something.  _ Nines gives a twitch, to which Connor tilts his head before pressing his fingers  _ right  _ where skin transitions to wing, and Nines surprises himself as he arches his back, wings rising under the touch, hands tightly clutching the rock he's sitting on.

Connor adds his other hand, gently massaging the area at the base of the wings, and Nines finds himself melting in Connor's hold, draping himself over his human's shoulder, hands settling on Connor's hips. 

One of the hands slides up Nines's back to scratch gently at the nape of his neck before running up through his hair and settling at the base of one of his antlers. Connor starts rubbing there, too, and Nines feels a rumble build in his chest without thinking much about it. 

Connor's fingers pause. "Are you… purring?" 

Nines answers by nipping at Connor's ear, and the human jumps slightly.  _ Don't stop. _

"Okay, okay…" Connor continues with his ministrations, and Nines allows himself to think of nothing at all. The human switches hands every now and then to get both sides, and Nines appreciates the gesture. 

Eventually, Nines notices Connor slowing down, lagging between his movements, not pressing as hard. It eases Nines out of whatever state he's in and he asks,  _ Tired?  _

_ A little,  _ is Connor's answer. So Nines moves his hands to Connor's shoulders, lifting himself up—but not before he presses a light kiss to Connor's jaw. 

The human blinks up at him as Nines lifts his hands to frame his face. "Thank you, Connor," he says. 

Connor nods. "It was nice for me, too. I like it when you, um, relax. You seem uptight most of the time—not that it's a bad thing! At all! I just," Connor lifts a hand to the back of one of Nines's, turning his face to kiss the palm. "I like seeing other sides of you, too." 

"Curious, aren't you," Nines remarks. 

"Mhm…" 

Nines chuckles, pressing another kiss to Connor's hair. 

They stay in the spring a bit longer, but Connor soon lets Nines know he's ready to go. Which brings them to the matter of… 

"Will you allow me to dress you in garments of my own design, Connor? I considered a few options last night."

Connor's eyes widen, and he nods quickly. They step out of the water, Nines drying and dressing himself in his robes with a simple spell before turning to Connor's bare form. 

He's hunched in on himself from the cold—that won't do. Nines dries him with a wave of his hand, approaching Connor as he does, and then putting his hands on Connor's arms. Nines hums, dragging his fingers across the skin, visualizing one of the garments he ideated last night. 

Nines activates the spell, and Connor's body is coated in pale magic before resolving into black and gold. Nines steps back to take in the sight—Connor now has a black high-collared gossamer cape draped over his shoulders, trimmed in swirling gold. It splits at the center, separating into two folds that drape over his arms. Under the cape is a lighter gray shirt with symmetric pointed tails at the front, also edged with gold. His pants are black, and go down to the center of his feet, exposing his toes to the air. 

Hmm. One more thing. Nines grabs Connor's hand—the human goes with the movement easily—and waves his own over it. The human's nails are then coated with gold—including those on his other hand and his toes. 

Nines steps back, stepping around Connor to observe the result. The human holds still as Nines completes a circle around him, meeting his eyes once Nines finishes. "Just as I thought," Nines says, pleased. "You look beautiful in black and gold."

Connor blushes, signing a quick  _ thank you _ before holding his face in his hands, and it makes Nines's own lips lift. So easily flustered by praise, isn't he? "Would you like to see?" Nines asks. 

The human peers at Nines through his fingers, nodding. So Nines takes his human into his arms, prying through the fabric of reality, bringing them back to a room in Nines's home-tree. 

They're standing right in front of a body-length mirror hanging on the wall, framed by intricate silver. Another winning from an exchange of favors—enchanted to never tarnish, to never crack or shatter. 

Nines turns Connor towards it, hands on the human's shoulders. Connor inhales as he sees himself, running his hands across the fabric, the gold edges, watching his nails catch the light. He lifts a hand towards one of his shoulders, reaching for Nines's hand, and Nines parts his fingers to let the human slide his in between. 

"Thank you," Connor whispers. "I look… amazing."

"Of course you do." Nines holds Connor's gaze in the mirror as he noses at Connor's neck, right where the mark is. The human's knees go weak, but Nines is prepared—his other hand is braced around Connor's stomach. Connor sinks into Nines's hold, and seeing him like that—pliant in Nines's hold, dressed like a fae—seeing him like that is  _ wonderful,  _ and part of Nines wants to take him here, split him open where he can see himself as Nines sees him, making him watch himself fall apart. 

Connor blushes fiercely. Reasonable, given that Nines just projected those thoughts into his mind. "I—I wouldn't mind," he stammers. 

"Is that so?" Nines presses his hips against Connor, shifting himself to form his genitals. His phallus is already partially hardened from his arousal, starting to generate slick. Connor shivers, and Nines brings his lips to Connor's ear: "Perhaps I should take you like this, dressed up so nicely. Like a gift decorated for me."

Connor breathes out shakily. "Won't it—won't it get dirty?"

"Easy to fix with magic," Nines informs him, running his lips across Connor's jaw as he rocks into his human's clothed backside. His own pants are already moist with slick. 

Connor closes his eyes and nods, but Nines nips at his ear. "Don't look away, Connor," the human shudders, opening his eyes, "Watch."

Nines slides away the hand that was holding Connor's, such that he can use both to slide under Connor's shirt, exploring the soft solidity of his stomach. Connor squirms, face flushed, pupils wide, and Nines knows the human wants to touch himself. "I will take care of you, Connor," Nines murmurs. "Relax, give in to me…"

"Yes," Connor says, breathy from his arousal. His arms hang loosely to the sides, fingers tensing and untensing as Nines runs his hands across warm skin. 

Nines slides his hands from Connor's stomach to his pants, hooking his thumbs on the material and slowly pulling it down. He can watch in the mirror as Connor's member springs free, already erect, but Nines still does not touch it. After a moment of consideration, he magicks the cloth of his pants into two pieces, giving his pants an appearance more like thigh-high leggings. He lifts a finger to Connor's collar, then, dragging it down the seam, using magic to unbind the cloth there. He slides the fabric away from his left shoulder, exposing the faded scar of Nines's mark, and Nines places his mouth on it. 

Connor's breath hitches, eyes wide, shaking under Nines's ministrations. The fae lifts his lips, exposing his teeth, and he can see how Connor's eyes are drawn to the points, how his heart rate picks up, how his breath grows shallow. 

Fascinating.  _ Shall I bite you again, Connor?  _

"Please," tumbles from Connor's lips.

Nines grins before pressing a kiss to the mark. "Very well." 

The human's head lists to the side, his eyes half-lidded as Nines moves the hand at Connor's collar to his own hips, sliding down the dark cloth and parting his pristine robes to expose his aching member. 

Nines palms himself, gathering slick in his hand before bracing his other arm around Connor's stomach and pressing a finger inside the human's entrance. He's sure to retract his claws, and while Nines's gloves are made to ensure he doesn't lose any of his tactile sensitivity, the sensation may be different for Connor.

The human looks debauched, and Nines loves it. His head is lolled back on Nines's shoulder, labored breaths and quiet "mm"s spilling from his lips. His left shoulder is bare, a sharp contrast to the black and gold of his robes—not to mention the halfway-exposed thighs and the gleaming head of his member, already generating fluid. He's obediently watching his reflection, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, yet still somehow riveted, sliding between his own face, his exposed length, Nines's face, teeth grazing Connor's shoulder, his clothes catching the light, and Nines's antlers—whenever the silver jewelry quietly clinks as Nines’s fingers open Connor's entrance with two, three fingers, curling deeply. 

Connor moans, biting his bottom lip, and Nines quickly becomes the primary force keeping him on his feet. The sound is  _ wonderful,  _ so Nines curls his finger in that spot again, and Connor  _ whines,  _ squirming in Nines's hold, still valiantly watching himself, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Nines, Nines, please, I need… I need…"

"What do you need, Connor?" Nines asks, lips against Connor's neck.

"You," he says desperately. "Please, fuck me, take me, make me yours all over again—"

Something burns within Nines at the words, and he is all too happy to comply. He tears his fingers out of Connor's entrance, making the human twitch and whimper, but in moments, Nines is already pressing his length into Connor's tight muscle. 

Connor is biting his lips, eyes scrunched shut, and that won't do. "Look at yourself, Connor," Nines says, his voice tight as he holds himself back from driving himself all the way in right then and there. "See how beautiful you are in my arms."

The human makes a choked sound, tears spilling from his eyes as he pries them open to obey. So obedient. "Good," Nines murmurs, whispering into his ear. "You're doing very well." 

Connor shudders, inhaling shakily, but still keeps his eyes open as Nines bottoms out, his hips meeting the human's backside. Connor's breaths come harsh, heavy, and his hands are tightly clenched into fists. Nines lifts his arms from where they're wrapped around Connor's chest to interlace both of their hands together—Nines's palms to the back of Connor's hands—before wrapping them back around Connor's chest. 

Nines starts rocking in and out, Connor tightly clenching their hands as he shakes and shivers and moans. He nearly slips in Nines's grip as his legs threaten to fold under him, only for Nines to hoist him into the air, legs dangling.

"Oh,  _ fuck,"  _ Connor manages before the sounds in his throat turn to broken moans when Nines starts driving into him. Connor's legs curl around Nines's thighs as he watches himself be manhandled in the mirror, barely coherent, cock bobbing in the air, breath punched out of him with every thrust. 

Nines can feel his pleasure building, his own breath quickening, and as he reaches for Connor's mind, he feels the mirrored state in the human's incoherent thoughts. There is only  _ more, harder, oh, Nines, so good, please, I love you,  _ and Nines growls, tearing one hand out of Connor's to grip him right at the base of his throat. 

The spike of arousal in Connor's mind is clear, and Nines pounds into him even more harshly, chasing the peak of pleasure, loosening the tight restraint he has over himself as he bites down and impales Connor deeply on his cock, pulling a broken cry from the human as the pleasure echoes and echoes in their minds— 

For a moment, there is only a pure white ecstasy, a unity, shared only between him and Connor. He comes down from it to observe Connor shaking violently in his arms, loose-limbed. The human's release is splashed on the floor and mirror—though the mirror is already starting to clean itself, the stains disappearing into nothingness. Nines can feel his own release drip out of Connor's hole, even plugged as it is with Nines's length. 

Nines removes his teeth from Connor's neck, licking the blood away. It is an interesting taste: metallic, and humming with life. Connor barely twitches in response.

He brings them gently to the floor, still remaining inside—he'll clean up once Connor loses consciousness—kneeling on the smooth wood, guiding Connor's legs to fold beside them, spreading him in sight of the mirror. Connor is still, impressively, watching himself in the mirror, even though his eyes are slowly sliding open and shut. Nines takes back the hand he let go, gently massaging the skin with his thumbs on both hands. He kisses the skin around the bite, gently.

Ah, he looks so beautiful like this. Marked, filled with Nines's release, his energy. His body can take it better and better every time. And eventually… "You would make a wonderful fae, Connor," Nines murmurs. 

Connor sighs softly—the words register, Nines can tell, but the human's mind is too hazy to process them thoroughly. He's starting to drift away already. His breaths and heart rate slow, and his gaze becomes unfocused, unseeing, until his eyes slip shut for good and he goes completely limp in Nines's arms, head resting on Nines's shoulder. 

Nines slides a hand out of Connor's, dragging a gloved claw across Connor's sweat-stained hair, tucking stray strands back where they should go. Attempting to, at least. He traces the form of Connor's face, the black of his hand a stark contrast against flushed skin, absolutely wonderful to observe. 

Nines continues to sit in front of the mirror for a while, until he eventually lifts Connor off of himself, sticky release spilling out onto Nines's thighs as he does. A shame Connor has yet to see this for himself. One day. 

With a wave of his hand, all the excess fluids vanish. He changes both of their clothes into something more comfortable for sleeping—Connor's pajamas and Nines's turtleneck—before hoisting the human onto his chest, carrying him back to the main room with the bed. 

Nines lays Connor down gently, guiding his head to the pillows before sliding in next to him. He pulls the blankets up before wrapping his arms around the human, basking in the closeness. 

While it isn't strictly necessary, he supposes sleep might be nice… 

He closes his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice/status/1325516724846751744?s=20)!
> 
> I, uh, did make a NSFW version of the art but I've found that I really don't like drawing human dicks so maybe I'll just........ slide it under the rug.....  
> ...... but if you really want to see it I could be convinced. maybe.


	4. Revelation (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines wakes before Connor. And then he wakes up Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3039
> 
> haha hopefully ny'all didn't see that I uploaded the wrong chapter at first
> 
> Also, content warning: consensual somnophilia this chapter! If you'd like to skip the smut, go to "Awake and aware"
> 
> As always, thank you to [Ronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake) for beta reading!

Nines wakes before Connor, of course. It's a slow, easy slide into consciousness, wrapped in a hazy, settled comfort. He does not come into instantaneous wakefulness from a state of unconsciousness; he gradually becomes aware of little things: the cool air of nearly-eternal night, the warmth of the body pressed against his chest, the somnolent breaths making the form in his arms rise and fall. 

He opens his eyes, taking note of how he's curled up against Connor. The human has thrown an arm over Nines overnight, making both of them wrapped around each other. Nines's face is tucked under Connor's chin—fair, given that Nines started sleeping with his head over Connor's shoulder. 

Nines remains like that for a few minutes longer, simply enjoying the quiet comfort. He pulls back shortly to see Connor's face—he looks peaceful, calm. His lips are slightly parted and Nines finds himself running his thumb across Connor's lower lip before moving his hand to caress Connor's cheek. The human hums softly, grip briefly tightening on Nines's waist, but he does not wake. 

Nines estimates that approximately four hours have passed—knowledge he gathers from the energies of his domain. He expects the human might be out for a little longer. 

Then again… Connor  _ has,  _ in a sense, given Nines permission to have intercourse with him as he sleeps. Nines finds himself suddenly tempted. Would Connor awaken during the act? Or would he sleep through the entire thing, and sleep even longer after being injected with Nines's energy yet again? 

Nines supposes he could release outside Connor's body. But he finds the thought of filing Connor with his fluids much more appealing. Perhaps he may be able to stay awake afterwards, after being in Nines's realm for this long, after receiving so much energy already. 

Hmm.

Mind made up, Nines eases Connor's hand off his waist, pushing the human to his back. He moves so that he's straddling Connor, kneeling on either side of his hips before he drags the back of his knuckles across Connor's cheek. Nines is oddly pleased to see Connor hum and turn his head towards the touch. 

Nines sinks into their mental link, enough to keep track of how deeply Connor is asleep. The human seems to be in a dreamless state—Nines expects he won't wake too easily. He bends over, then, to press his lips lightly to Connor's temple, sliding his hands up Connor's shirt as he does. He keeps his touch gentle as he trails his lips to Connor's left shoulder. 

The bite from last night has already healed, thanks to the ambient magic of the fae realm, as well as Connor's developing affinity for Nines's magic. The forest is already recognizing him as part of the flow of energy here. In any case, Nines's mark remains, and as he drags his tongue across it, Connor shivers. His mind goes even quieter, pliant to any influence Nines might desire to assert. 

Nines doesn't, for now. Instead, he shifts back and moves his hands down to Connor's hips, hooking a thumb on the waistband of Connor's pants. After a moment of consideration, Nines removes Connor's pants with magic and changes into his preferred set of robes, leggings already pulled down to his thighs, his member already erect and glistening with slick.

There's something about taking Connor while almost fully dressed that makes a curious heat grow within him. He thinks he prefers it.

Nines thumbs Connor's hip as he strokes himself, gathering slick in his hand. He then transitions to stroking Connor, bringing him to hardness with the smooth glide of pressure up and down his length. The human's breath hitches, and his hips shift slightly to chase the stimulation. 

He doesn't want Connor to wake during just this, though, so he lets go before lifting Connor's knees, slowly spreading his legs to reveal his hole. He gathers more slick from himself, and then slides a finger in. Connor's entrance still seems rather loose from earlier—not to mention the presence of Nines's fluids still inside, not fully absorbed quite yet. How absolutely delightful. 

Connor makes a soft sound, one arm curling up closer to his shoulder. The discomfort seems to register in his sleeping mind, bringing him closer to consciousness… but it wouldn't do for him to wake up before the main course. Nines slides his dry hand back under Connor's shirt, massaging his side as he smooths the beginnings of wakefulness out of Connor's mind. Once the human's mind has sunken back into the depths of oblivion, he inserts another finger, slowly stretching out the entrance. 

After a few seconds of that, he adds a third finger, pressing deep, and Connor lets out a breathy sigh. Nines is fascinated by Connor's reactions—his breaths come faster, his heart beats quicker, and he moves his hips to chase the stimulation without even knowing what's happening. So very responsive, even asleep. Absolutely wonderful, and all Nines's for the taking. 

Nines adds a fourth finger out of curiosity, and Connor's legs shift around where Nines is sitting between them as the human makes a quiet, "Nn…"

It won't be long before he wakes, Nines thinks. His consciousness is slowly surfacing in response to the stimulation, and Nines does not intend to artificially prolong his sleep for too long.

Nines pulls out his fingers, the slick sound loud in the quiet, before lifting Connor's hips and aligning his member to the stretched entrance. He presses in slowly, very slowly, even as the tightness tempts him to thrust quickly, deeply, to take his pleasure from his human. He doesn't, but Connor's brow pinches despite Nines's careful progression, and he lets out a half-formed, breathy whine. The hand that's curled up clenches and unclenches aimlessly and his other hand fists the bedsheets as Nines presses deeper and deeper, until he's fully seated, skin pressed to skin. 

While looser from their prior activities, Connor's hole is still wonderfully tight against his member. Connor's breaths are shallow, quicker than before, and Nines massages Connor's sides, sliding to his thighs, back up to his chest, until his breaths start to even out again. At that point, Nines moves his hands back to Connor's hips, leaning over his chest to better see the human's sleeping face. And then he slides out slowly, almost painstakingly, before pushing back in. Connor's lips part wider, and he makes a sleepy, "Ah… uh…" 

Nines wonders what other sounds he can make before he wakes. He's still not fully aware, certainly, but he's much closer to wakefulness than before Nines started. 

As Nines keeps sliding in and out, he can feel his own breath quickening, his restraint beginning to crumble at the stimulation that just  _ isn't enough.  _ He wants to pound into Connor mercilessly, mark him, bruise him, make him  _ his  _ again and again, in every way. He starts to increase his pace, and Connor is starting to move more, hips moving to meet his thrusts. "Nn… Ni-ines…" he says, not even fully awake, and that's enough for Nines to start thrusting into him with more force. 

Connor makes little breathy sounds with each thrust, until his arms shift to land on Nines's forearms with uncoordinated movements. "Hnh… wh…" His eyes flicker open, blinking at Nines in confusion. "Nines?"

Nines continues thrusting, a bit more gently now, as he leans over and kisses Connor on his forehead. "Hello, Connor," he says, noticing the light strain in his own voice. "Finally awake, I see." 

"Huh… hng… oh, oh god," Connor gasps, squeezing Nines's arms tightly as his eyes widen, as his face flushes. His mind cycles rapidly through realization and shock—but before Nines can respond to that, a deep, deep arousal floods his mental landscape. "Oh, god, Nines," he closes his eyes, overwhelmed. 

While Nines knows that Connor gave him permission before, the absolute trust the human has never fails to cause a squeezing feeling in his chest. How did Nines find something so precious?

Now that Connor's awake, Nines doesn't bother holding back. He pulls away and lifts Connor's thighs to give him better access to his entrance, only for Connor to move his legs to Nines's shoulders. Interesting. Nines leans back down, propping himself on his arms, finding that the human seems to be quite flexible. Only the slightest discomfort from the position arises in his mind—he's primarily occupied with the feeling of Nines inside him.

Nines pulls out, just enough to leave his tip inside, and then slams in. Connor's eyes fly open and he chokes out a gasp, hands flying back up to grip Nines's arms. "Oh, f-fuck, ah!" he cries out as Nines does it again and again, faster and faster, and Connor is moaning loudly, unrestrained, already tearing up again. 

Nines folds his arms, pressing his body closer to Connor's chest before moving his hands to frame the human's face and slamming his lips against Connor's, immediately thrusting his tongue inside. Connor's hands grasp weakly at Nines's biceps as he moans, breathing harshly through his nose, eyes fluttering shut as he suckles at the length of Nines's tongue. 

Nines mouths at him greedily, taking his air, taking  _ him,  _ pounding into his entrance with loud, wet slaps of skin against skin. The position they're in stimulates Connor's cock against Nines's abdomen, and suddenly, the human is letting out a muffled cry, back arching, muscle squeezing Nines's length tightly as a warm wetness spreads between their chests.

Nines continues to thrust throughout Connor's orgasm, and before long, Connor is shaking, tears streaming down his face, desperately trying to suck in breaths against Nines's mouth. Nines doesn't stop even then, and Connor whines,  _ Too much, too much, oh, fuck, Nines, please.  _

Nines pulls away from Connor's mouth, tongue catching the string of their saliva between them. "You can take it, Connor. I know you can." 

Connor sobs, nodding just slightly as he digs his fingers into Nines's arms, breaths heaving. Nines moves his hands to Connor's back, just under his arms. He leans back in to press his nose against Connor's shoulder, against his mark, breathing deeply, taking in the scent of sweat and sex and  _ Connor,  _ and the human's entire body shudders, muscle fluttering around Nines's member.

This spurs Nines even more, and he slams into Connor even harder, his pace growing erratic, thrusts rapid and shallow, as he feels his pleasure begin to reach its peak. 

"Are—are you, hng, going to—" 

Nines cuts him off with a deep thrust, at the same time answering his unfinished question by flooding the human with his release. Connor  _ yells,  _ arching into Nines's chest yet again, more warm semen spilling between them, as a bright pleasure sears itself deep into Nines's mind, releasing him from all other thoughts. Nines rocks into Connor's shaking body as the feeling fades, as he comes back to reality to find Connor huffing harshly, fingers clutching the fabric on Nines's arms. 

Lifting himself, he sees Connor with his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. Nines caresses his cheeks gently, lapping up the salty wetness on either side before kissing him gently on his brow. Connor hums softly, grip on Nines's arms tightening and loosening, eyes blinking dazedly at Nines as he leans away.

Nines guides the human's legs to lie straight as he slides out of Connor's hole. The act is accompanied by an excess of Nines's fluids dripping out, pooling on the bed. Nines is very pleased, and he finds a smile on his face when he glances back up to see Connor watching him, face flushed deeply. 

Awake and aware, Nines notes. He cleans the bed and their semen-stained clothes with a wave of his hand, but leaves his fluids inside the human's hole. The thought of Connor carrying a part of him makes his heart do something strange, in a not unpleasant way. 

He climbs back up to lie next to Connor, brushing a hand through the human's hair. "How do you feel?" Nines asks.

"Fucked out," Connor mumbles, eyes falling shut, turning his head to face Nines. "That was… something else." 

Nines hums. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Mm…" Connor opens his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I," he laughs breathily, "I can't believe you fucked me awake. I guess I did say you could take me while I was asleep… think I didn't expect you to actually do it, though." 

"Mm." Nines moves his hand to the back of Connor's neck, lightly scratching. Connor gives a content sigh. 

A few minutes pass before Connor speaks again. "What about you?" he asks. His eyes dart off to the side before landing back on Nines's face. "Uh, did you like it?"

Nines blinks. And then he lets a sharp grin grow on his face. "That I did. You are so wonderfully responsive, even while asleep. And completely powerless to resist me." Nines leans in, hovering his lips next to Connor's ear. "All mine," he whispers, and Connor shivers, lifting a hand to curl around Nines's back. 

"Hey," Connor says, as Nines leans away again. "How am I still awake? Thought I'd get knocked out every time you, um," his cheeks go pink, "came in me. Is it because I'm here? In your realm?"

"That is a part of it," Nines says, moving his hand to the back of Connor's neck. "The other part is that your body is changing in response to receiving so much of my vital energy. Adapting. Humans are very malleable, after all."

Connor blinks slowly. "I… what?" A trickle of alarm threads into his mind. "Changing? How?"

"Your body is learning how to use that energy properly, Connor. Already, your process of aging is beginning to slow…"

"Wait, just, wait a second." Connor lifts a hand to his mouth, the hand not curled around Nines. "Are you saying that I'm becoming immortal because you're fucking me?"

Nines blinks. "Not quite immortal, but close enough. What did you expect, when you agreed to be mine? I will not let age take you from me." 

"I—I should have expected that," Connor says. "I just—were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes." At some point.

Connor breathes out. "Okay… okay. I'm—okay, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to age away from you either, I just… I just. Need to process this." He turns to his back, sliding out of Nines's touch before putting both his hands on his face and staring at the ceiling. 

Nines skirts around the edge of their link—not pressing deep enough to hear his thoughts, but enough to get the emotions. A blend of shock, relief, fear, anxiety. 

"Can I still die? Do I still need to eat and everything?" 

The thought is unpleasant to think about, but it is a fair question. "Yes," Nines answers. "This mostly affects your aging." 

Connor closes his eyes, humming. "I guess I'll have to register as an immortal… or at least, as someone with some kind of longevity." He lifts his hands to cover his eyes. "Shoot, I'm gonna have to tell Dad." He pauses for a moment, and then he sighs. “Gavin, too, probably…” He lowers his hands and looks up to meet Nines's gaze. "Yesterday—or, before I slept, I guess. You said that I'd 'make a wonderful fae,' or something like that, didn't you? Is that what I'm becoming? Is that what this is?"

"No," Nines says. "It is not such a simple matter to change species—though humans are the easiest to work with."

"Then…" Connor shifts, turning to his side to face Nines again. "Why did you say that?"

"I said it is not a  _ simple _ matter, Connor," Nines says, laying a hand on Connor's cheek. "It is not impossible. It has been done, and I know that I am capable of doing it. Adjusting your body to fae magic would only be the first step. So my question for you, Connor, is this: do you wish to become one of the Fair Folk?"

Connor's eyes widen. "I…" He looks away, then back again. "Do—do  _ you  _ want me to?"

"Yes," Nines answers easily, gazing steadily into Connor's eyes. "You could stand beside me. You will be truly immortal, powerful. You will always be mine, but then, I could be yours in much the same way. I have seen your desires, Connor. Your stray thoughts of wanting to be like me. I could fulfill that wish."

Connor's eyes flutter, and he closes his eyes before wrapping his arms around Nines and pressing his face to Nines's chest. 

"Connor?" Nines murmurs, wrapping his arms around the human in turn. 

"I want to say yes," he says, muffled. "I want to, but… it's a lot. Leaving behind humanity… What would Dad think…?"

Nines rubs Connor's back. "You can take as long as you need to decide, Connor. Days, months, years, decades. We have time."

A laugh makes Connor shake against Nines's chest. "We do, don't we?" He squeezes Nines tightly. "God, I barely know anything about fae and you're asking me to become one?"

"I could teach you," Nines murmurs, lips against Connor's hair. "Show you what it means to be a fae. As much as it takes for you to decide, yes or no."

Connor pulls back again, looking at Nines's face. "You really want me to become a fae?" 

"Yes."

He closes his eyes, breathing in and out. "Okay," he says, opening his eyes again. "Teach me what it means to be like you. When I get back home, I'll talk to Dad, maybe Gavin, too, just to get more opinions, and then… We'll see."

"Very well," Nines murmurs. 

Connor then tucks his head against Nines's chest again, squeezing tightly. "Right. Now please hold me gently, I deserve it after you fucked me asleep, fucked me awake, and then dropped all this on me."

A bright laugh escapes from Nines, almost surprising himself. "With pleasure, Connor," he says, reaching up to run one hand through Connor's hair as he presses a kiss to the crown of his head. 

He beckons the blankets to cover them with a tug of his magic, wrapping it snugly around both of them. Connor hums contentedly, tension draining away in body and mind, as they both sink into a comfortable idleness.


	5. Sovereign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Unseelie ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4207
> 
> Long chapter this time! 90% is worldbuilding and the rest is plot, I hope you enjoy :>

Nines spends the next few days, so to speak, teaching Connor about the realm of the fae. 

He tells Connor more about the courts on the first day. They sit together at the edge of a window in the tree, Connor in Nines's lap as they dangle their feet off the edge. 

(Originally, they were simply sitting next to each other. Nines would not have let him fall, of course, but even so… he could not resist wrapping up Connor in his arms, where he could not careen off the edge.)

"You know there are courts for each season," Nines says. 

"Mhm." Connor toys with one of Nines's hands, golden nails catching the light as he threads their fingers together. Nines had already changed him to the robes he had designed for his human. 

"The Winter and Autumn courts are united as the Unseelie Court, while Summer and Spring are united as the Seelie Court. The two larger courts each have a Sovereign who presides over court affairs and, together, decide the laws for our kind."

"Right…" Connor hums. "Not that I've really looked into reliable sources, but it's generally said that the Unseelie are more 'malevolent,'" he airquotes with one hand, "while the Seelie are more 'benevolent.' And that Winter and Summer are more powerful." 

Nines sighs. "There is no court that is more 'powerful.' They each have dominion over different aspects of nature. Spring is rebirth, renewal. Summer is lush abundance, heat and passion. Autumn is preparation, calculated destruction to ensure future growth. And of course, Winter. An unforgiving cold… but also a quiet peace." He laces his fingers through Connor's. "The Seelie tend to be more open. Passionate, if you will. The Unseelie are more often careful, reserved, calculating. It is in our nature."

"I see," Connor murmurs. "You're a Winter fae, right? But you're… solitary?"

"Yes. All fae are born with an affinity to a season, and I…" Nines blinks slowly. A fogginess hazes over his mind, as it often does when he thinks of the past. He thinks… "I used to be involved with the Unseelie Court before my second blooming. After that…" He squeezes Connor against his chest. "I came here."

"Involved?" Connor echoes. "Like… did you help the, um, Sovereign?"

Nines shakes his head slightly. "I… I do not remember much of my life before then. I must have been deeply involved, considering that the new Unseelie Sovereign came to visit me shortly after my rebirth. Xe seemed… surprised that I had forgotten."

"Is that why you don't remember your face?" Connor asks quietly.

"That may be so."

Connor lays his head back on Nines's shoulder. "Do you think… xe? Knew your face from before? The Sovereign. Do you think xe knew  _ you?" _

Nines blinks. "That is likely. We do not converse much, but I suppose I do interact with xem more often than I do with most other fae."

"So," Connor says, "you're basically friends with the king. In a sense."

Hmm. "In a sense. 'Friends' may be stretching the truth, however."

Connor fiddles with Nines's hand. "Could I meet xem? Maybe?"

Nines considers this. While the Sovereign is not malevolent, Nines dislikes the games xe tends to play. Furthermore, Connor is hardly educated in fae conduct. 

… Not that the Sovereign cares much about traditional conduct.

Nines trusts that xe will not take advantage of Connor, at least. (Where does the trust come from? Before, perhaps? The Sovereign had always felt familiar to him in a way no others have.) It should be fine. 

"Maybe you can ask xem about your past?" Connor asks.

Nines hesitates. He does not know why he hesitates. (He does not remember why he would.) "Perhaps." He sighs, lowering his face to Connor's shoulder. "We can visit xem shortly. I suppose if you might become a fae, you would meet xem sooner or later."

"Okay," Connor says. He wriggles slightly in Nines's lap before he speaks up again. "So… when you say that you were reborn—that you had a second blooming… were you reborn as a Greater Fae? How does that work?"

"Not quite." Nines lifts his face to rest his chin on Connor's shoulder. "The term 'Greater Fae' refers to fae whose natural form is of a, shall I say, human size. 'Lesser fae' are smaller, and are also referred to as fairies and pixies. There are also sprites, even smaller, perhaps the size of the insects of your mundane realm." 

"Huh." Connor ponders for a moment. "Are you entirely different species? You said fae grow like flowers, right?"

"I did say that, yes." Nines lifts a hand, a dark vine manifesting out of his arm and forming a black flower bud. "Greater and lesser fae can be born from either of our kind, though Greater Fae are far more likely progenitors. At certain times throughout our lives, the dust we shed from our wings can take root in the earth, eventually blossoming into flowers. Few become the buds of fae, and it is quite rare for Greater Fae to be born." The flower blooms in his palm, revealing a glowing blue core. "When we are born and reborn, we are rooted to the earth. We are part of the flora, part of the weave of infinitely growing natural energy. We bloom fully grown, already with the knowledge of nature infused into our soul."

"Then… do fae ever know who their 'parent' is?" Connor asks.

"We could find out if we truly desired, but generally speaking, it is difficult to tell. After all, faery dust is everywhere," he chuckles. "Newborn fae are taken care of by the Courts, in any case. Those who are more than willing to introduce the world to new minds."

Connor caresses the flower, humming. "Okay. What kind of knowledge are you all born with, then? You mentioned that just now."

"We know what it is we need to live," Nines answers, freeing the flower from its roots and placing it in Connor's hands. "Natural energy, as you know. We know how to use our magic. We know how to communicate with nature, though we are not born with knowledge of any spoken language. Easily acquired, yes, but we are not born with it."

Connor makes a soft sound. "Then… how do you know your Name?"

"Our Names do not form from language. They can be verbalized and spoken, but at their essence, they simply  _ are."  _

"Mm." Connor closes his eyes. "I wonder what one would sound like…"

Nines opens his mouth. Closes it. Looks away, feeling… something. There's a shift, and then—Connor's hand is on his face. 

"I'm not asking for yours," Connor says. "Didn't you say whoever knows your name would have full control of you?"

Nines nods.

"I'm not asking for that," Connor says. "I… I know that I trust you way more than I probably should, in giving myself to you. But you don't need to give  _ me _ all of you. You're enough, just like this."

Enough… 

Nines wraps an arm around Connor's abdomen, holding him close, before turning his head and taking Connor's lips, pressing lightly. The human's lips part easily, and Nines takes the invitation for what it is, licking into Connor's mouth. 

A soft sound escapes Connor, and Nines pulls away, catching the trail of saliva between them with his tongue. Connor's breaths puff against his face as he blinks, lashes fluttering. 

Nines closes his eyes and presses his face to Connor's shoulder once more. After a moment, Connor's hand slips down and lands on top of his, rubbing it in soothing motions. 

They stay like that for a while. Nines basks in the odd comfort of holding his human, a warmth that suffuses through his entire body. Eventually, though, he speaks. 

"My Name had changed when I became a Greater Fae," he says. "I knew it when I bloomed. It is not an uncommon occurrence, with such a drastic metaphysical transformation. I do not remember my old Name, but… if I do, one day, I can tell you."

"Okay," Connor murmurs. "Thank you."

Nines hums. 

* * *

“Before we go,” Nines says, “I ask that you keep in mind that the Sovereign likes to… play games. Harmless games, but possibly irksome to deal with.”

Connor nods where he is now standing, brushing his fingers against the petals of the black flower in his hands. “I’ll do my best.”

“Mm.” Nines steps closer to his human and eases the flower out of his hands, tucking it behind his ear before moving his hand to caress Connor’s face. “Additionally, you should not promise anything to any fae unless you absolutely mean it.”

At that, Connor stills. "What about our deal?" he says quietly. "I haven't fulfilled it. And… I figure deals are things that shouldn't be broken." He looks from the floor to Nines's face, an odd expression on his face that Nines might describe as  _ lost.  _

What he says is true, after all, and Nines nods slowly. He can feel the lingering emptiness of a debt unpaid. "Deals are only broken under exceptional circumstances. Additionally… culturally, fae who do not enforce their debts are seen as… weak-willed. Unprincipled. We are a race that values balance and fairness. Honesty, not only in words but also in intent. Your folklore tales often tell of those who fail to adhere to the rules—more the exception than the norm."

"I see," Connor says, fiddling with the edge of his cape. "U-um… I really don't know if I'll ever have a kid, and, well…" He blushes. "You said that no one else can touch me like… that."

… Ah, he did say that, didn't he.

"I mean," Connor laughs nervously, "I guess I could donate my sperm or something, but that seems like an asshole thing to do. N-not that—knocking up someone is any better, but…"

Nines lets go of Connor’s face, taking the human's hands in his own. They're sweaty. Trembling just slightly. 

"You have a long time," Nines says. "I already have all of you. It may not satisfy the deal, but it satisfies me. We can concern ourselves with it later."

Connor curls his fingers around Nines's. "Fae can… usually have children, right?" 

Ah, yes. Because Nines cannot. "Correct. The way we have  _ fae  _ children is… not via sexual reproduction. But using shapeshifting and magic to make ourselves fertile, we can have hybrid children with other species."

"Then… I still could," Connor mumbles, though he clearly is not enamored by the idea. "Maybe even with you…" A brush against his mind reveals—mild revulsion to the thought. Carrying a child is an unpleasant idea to him, to say the least. Not to mention that—Connor doesn't want children, neither does Nines, but what if they get  _ attached?  _ Can he really be comfortable with the idea of having a child with Nines just so Nines can eat its soul? Would Nines still do that? Would he— 

"Connor," Nines says, wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright. We will find a way to fulfill it eventually." He chuckles. "Perhaps there may be a loophole we could employ." 

"Isn't that bad?" Connor says, muffled against Nines’s shoulder. His fingers cling loosely to Nines's chest. 

"That depends on the context. Often, the purpose of the deal. In this case, I desired a newborn soul to compensate for the energy needed to grant your wish—though of course, any soul would already have been more than enough in terms of high magic power and,” Nines chuckles, “as a snack.” 

Connor hums, weight sagging against Nines. “Did it take a lot? To save my dad…”

“A considerable amount. It was why I tended to avoid gratuitous use of magic when we first met. I have mostly recovered by now, however, with how long I’ve had to restore my reserves.”

“Oh…”

“What I am saying is that if you find something that fulfills those desires of mine in some sense, it does not matter terribly what the personal cost is to you.” Nines pulls away slightly, returning his hand to Connor’s face. “I would argue that you have already paid a great personal cost, in any case,” he says, and Connor’s eyes flicker, fall. 

“But you didn’t… get anything out of it,” Connor murmurs.

“I own  _ you  _ now,” Nines says. “I believe we may have come to the same conclusion regardless of what happened. The situation… merely opened my eyes to my affections for you sooner.”

“Mm…” Connor leans into the touch. 

“Do not concern yourself with it for now.” Nines moves his hand to Connor’s chin, lifting him up to look Nines in the eye. “Now, would you like to meet the Sovereign?” 

Connor blinks. Nods, and then Nines grins before blanketing them both in his wings and their magic. Space bends to his will, and in a moment, the air has changed to the energy-rich air of the Meridian. 

The human is clinging to Nines’s chest when the shift is complete, though he quickly lets go to look around, eyes wide. 

The energies here favor Winter at the moment, though Nines can feel the flow of the other seasons, as well. Though the air is tinged with cold, the trees are lush with dark leaves, and a light like twilight suffuses the clearing they stand within with a golden glow. 

Most noticeable is the palace of obsidian and silver before them, an angular entity in a curious harmony with its organic surroundings, looking as natural to the scene as the trees and ferns. A staircase leads up to the palace—Connor is clearly relieved when Nines takes him into his arms and flies up to step inside. 

An open courtyard greets them, a little forest steeped in the Sovereign’s signature magic, cold and sharp. Xyr domain, contained to the palace within the Meridian. 

The trees are dark, branches curving in ways natural growth would not allow, creating arches and abstract, almost artistic, forms. The floor beyond the central obsidian path resembles an immaculate frozen lake, serenely reflecting the scenery. A light fog rolls through the area. 

“Are we indoors…?” Connor asks quietly. His voice is caught in the ambience, reverberating softly in the air. 

“In a sense,” Nines responds, tugging Connor to walk along with him down the path. “The forest beyond the path is the Sovereign’s domain—those seeking audience with him, human or not, intentional or not, will often wander through the mists here.”

Connor hums. “Why’d you start outside, then?”

“It is more convenient. The path is straight, like this.”

_ “How boring, Nines,” _ comes a voice from beyond the mists, echoing all around them.  _ “You hardly ever let me have my fun, even on the rare occasion that you visit.”  _

Connor tenses slightly, looking around. “Is that… xem?”

_ “With a human, as well. How fascinating.” _

Nines resists the urge to sigh. “Will you be coming to meet us?”

_ “Hmm. No, I don't think I will.” _

This time, Nines does sigh, and he hooks his fingers around Connor’s elbow before reaching a hand out. Space distorts before him; he steps forward, and the world shifts.

He and Connor now stand in a room of smooth obsidian caressed by dark roots and trees, vines hanging elegantly from the ceiling. The path is clear before them, parallel lines of silver leading up immaculate steps. At the top is a throne of immaculately-formed wood and dark stone, and upon it sits the Sovereign. 

Xe is leaning on one arm of the throne, supporting xyr head on xyr hand, each finger tipped with elegant silver jewelry, curving in dangerous claws. Xe sits cross-legged, xyr dark, silver-lined robes cascading down xyr seat. Xyr legs and arms are covered in black, similar to Nines, only xyr toes are also tipped in silver claws. 

Xyr hair is dark and long, spilling over xyr shoulders, framing the gray skin of xyr face. The sides are shaved—that’s new, from the last time Nines saw xem. The black antlers that curl over xyr head are the same, though, covered in elegant loops and chains of silver. The three prongs of xyr crown rest upon xyr forehead, accenting xyr angular face as xe smiles, sharp teeth revealed past xyr black lips. Dark-veined wings bloom in an array behind xyr back. 

“Nines,” xe says.

“Kamski,” Nines returns.

The Sovereign tilts xyr head, still smiling. “Is that any way to address your ruler?”

“You do not seem to mind. I am solitary, in any case, and not beholden to your every whim.”

Kamski hums. “It is interesting to see you as a face not my own,” xe remarks. Xe stands, lifting xemself off xyr seat. In a blink, xe is in front of Connor, who takes a step back in surprise. 

“With the face of this human, even.” Xe lifts the edge of his cape, letting the gossamer fabric spill over his fingers. “Your design, I presume.” Xe lifts xyr hand away, and something that might be surprise flits across xyr face, but it vanishes quickly. “Marked. Fascinating. I did not take you for the kind to steal a human. Though…” Xe raises a clawed finger to Connor’s chin, lifting his face up. “It  _ is  _ a pretty little thing.” 

Connor’s breath catches, and Nines bristles, magic flaring. Kamski raises an eyebrow at him but does let go, stepping back. “I shan’t harm your plaything. There is no need for that.”

A hiss escapes through Nines’s teeth, and he grips Connor’s arm tightly. “I did not  _ steal  _ him. And he is not… my ‘plaything.’”

“Oh?” At this, Kamski takes another look at Connor, more discerning. “Very fascinating.” A grin splits his face. “You seem to have ‘played’ with him quite a bit, no? He is quite saturated with your magic.” 

At that, Connor blushes fiercely and hides his face in his hands.  _ Niiines,  _ he says mentally,  _ why are all the fae we meet like this? _

Nines takes a moment to think about that.  _ A great question,  _ he soon answers.

This earns him a withering look.

“A mental link as well?” Kamski brings a hand to xyr chin. “Intriguing.”

Nines sighs heavily. “I would say that I am in what humans might consider to be love.”

“Oh?” Kamski says, turning to him. “Ohoho? You, Nines? You, of all fae, to fall in love with a human.” The Sovereign circles them, observing. Xyr clawed toes click on the floor. 

“Rest assured that it took me a long time to realize it.” Nines lifts a hand to Connor’s shoulder. “Far too long, and with far too many unforeseen consequences.”

Connor shivers slightly, lifting a hand to place atop Nines's. Kamski, on the other hand, pauses where xe stands behind them. “I see.” A pause. “Tell me,” xe says. “How should I refer to you?”

Connor blinks, turning around and glancing to Nines.  _ Can I…? _

_ I trust xem,  _ Nines says.  _ Not to do anything truly malevolent, at least. You can give xem your first name without issue. _

_ How reassuring.  _

“Hmm. Do you speak? You are very quiet. Or perhaps… do you use nonverbal language? I know a few.” Kamski pauses. “Depending on how you define a few.”

_ Huh,  _ Connor’s thoughts echo.

_ I was not aware of xem knowing modern signed English, but I do not doubt the possibility xe does,  _ Nines answers his unasked question. 

Connor nods. He lifts up his hands, signing,  _ Do you know ASL? _

_ I do,  _ Kamski signs in return, silver claws glinting in the light.  _ I learned it fairly recently.  _ Connor’s eyes follow the dance of xyr fingers, riveted.

Then he blinks and his face lights up.  _ I’m C-O-N-N-O-R,  _ he signs.  _ I can talk, though it’s… harder to in some situations. Signing is… easier.  _

“Connor, hmm?” Kamski hums. “Is that what you humans refer to as selective mutism? A rather interesting topic, among the many offered on your ‘Wikipedia.’”

Connor stares, hands frozen. “Wikipedia,” he says, whatever nerves he had seemingly obliterated by his bewilderment. 

The Sovereign smirks, waving a hand and summoning a slim black tablet into xyr grasp. “Your ‘internet’ is one of the most interesting things for me to discover in quite some time. And very useful to understand modern humans.”

“You have  _ internet _ in the  _ fae realm?”  _

“Magicked, of course, but yes.”

Connor gives Nines a bewildered look. 

He shrugs.  _ I hardly know what machinations xe is up to all the time.  _

“In any case,” Kamski dismisses the tablet, stepping forward and taking one of Connor’s hands into his own to lift to xyr lips. “Pleasure to meet you, Connor. As you may have discerned, I am Kamski, the Unseelie Sovereign, ruler of Winter and Autumn Courts. I prefer the use of xe, xem, xyr pronouns, but will accept the use of any without issue. May I have your pronouns?”

Nines does not warn Connor quickly enough to stop him from saying, “Sure? I just use he, him, his…”

Kamski smirks against Connor’s fingers. “Thank you,” he says.

A pause. “Wait,” Connor says, clear confusion on — face. “Huh?”

“Give them back, Kamski,” Nines says, letting out another longsuffering sigh. 

Kamski laughs, letting Connor go and very nearly dancing away, toes featherlight on the floor. “Of course. You can have them back.”

Connor’s furrowed brows ease slightly, and he puts a hand on his chest. “That was so weird?”

“It is one of the ‘games’ xe likes to play,” Nines says, directing a glare at the Sovereign. “Truly harmless, given that you can simply decide to have a ‘new’ set of pronouns, regardless of whether xe keeps them or not.”

Kamski laughs again. “How cruel you are to deny me my amusement.”

“I can hardly stop you,” Nines says. “On occasion, I wonder why I still enjoy your company.”

Kamski only smiles, all sharp teeth. “And yet here you are.”

Nines only huffs. “I came here today primarily because Connor wanted to meet you. He wishes to learn more about our kind before he decides whether or not to accept my offer of metamorphosis.”

“Oh?” Kamski’s eyebrows lift before xe turns to give Connor another look. “Metamorphosis, you say…” Xe takes a few steps to the side, hand on xyr chin. “I wonder what season you would align with. Winter, like your would-be remaker, or perhaps… something else?” 

Xe vanishes and reappears behind Connor. “Gold suits you,” xe says, and Connor startles before turning to face xem. “Your soul stirs in that honeyed hue, warm and inviting.” Kamski lifts a finger to point to Connor’s chest. “Many autumnal souls here are golden.”

Nines frowns, pulling Connor against him, back against his chest, hands splayed over the human’s heart. 

_ Nines? _

_ I don’t like the way xe looks at your soul. _

Connor pauses.  _ Like a snack? _

Nines blinks. 

“You are very possessive of him,” Kamski remarks.

“Of course. He is mine.”

Kamski hums, making eye contact with Connor. “Willingly?”

Connor shifts slightly in Nines’s grip before nodding. “I… I love him, Sovereign Kamski.”

“Kamski is acceptable,” the other fae says, amusement clear on xyr face—which instantly fades when he asks, “Would you give Nines your Name, if you were to be reborn?”

Nines stills, but Connor only lifts a hand to Nines’s and squeezes before nodding again. 

“Connor,” Nines says, “you do not understand what you would give up.”

“I trust you,” he answers in return, but—but that is— 

“Some fae that are dedicated to one another are known to exchange Names. A balance of power, but still a great gesture of trust.” Kamski’s cold eyes meet Nines’s. “For this human… Would you do that, Nines?”

The coldness (the  _ fear) _ that washes through him is unexpected. A voice like amber echoes through him— 

_ You are mine to command, —. _

A name like flowers growing out of the snow. Impossible life, immaculate beauty. 

No, not  _ a  _ name.  _ His.  _ His Name.

Not his current one, he realizes, as the tones rapidly slip past the fingers of his memory. He cannot remember it, but he remembers this: his Name was taken.

Connor is calling his name. Not his Name. Just… his name. Hands on Nines's face.

"Nines, what's wrong?" Connor asks, brow pinched, face inches from his. 

Nines blinks, tightening his hands on Connor's back. The human had turned around—he is now facing Nines, pressed close. "I…"

“Did you remember?” 

Nines looks up to see the familiar face of Kamski. (Too familiar?)

“Did you remember what she took from you?” xe asks, expression blank.

Kamski knows. Xe knows—something—about what happened. What happened? There was—red—he was  _ stolen, he— _

_ He did not want to remember. _

There are hands on his face. “Nines, are you okay?”

Is he? His limbs feel heavy. He clutches Connor to his chest, the warmth a steady reminder of the present. “I… I would like to leave.”

“Then let’s go,” Connor says. “Let’s just go.” 

Nines nods stiffly. “Kamski,” he says. “We will be leaving.”

The other fae nods. “My apologies for disturbing your mind.” Xe turns around, ascending the steps to xyr throne. “But if you ever wish to know what happened… I can tell you what I know.”

Nines does not respond to this. He simply wraps Connor in his wings and tears through the fabric of spacetime, disappearing from the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the fact that this fic was inspired by a fae joke, obviously I had to include the other iconic one I knew. 
> 
> Also, [here](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice/status/1303421524695605248?s=20)'s what fae Kamski looks like! Obviously xe'd choose a set of pronouns that most humans are unused to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Art relevant to the series can be found on [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice/gallery?q=%23symaddbh) and [Tumblr](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com/tagged/SYMAD).  
> I also have a Twitter thread [here](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice/status/1271614683527524353).  
> Let me know if you make any fanart! I would Die
> 
> Check me out on social media: [](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice) | [](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com) | [](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice) / [NSFW](https://twitter.com/Au_spice) | [](https://www.instagram.com/ausp.icium)
> 
> I'm also in [Detroit: New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) server! I have my own channel if you'd like to yell at me or just talk.


End file.
